Cuts that run so deep
by Thorn of the Rose
Summary: Kagome, depressed that her Grandfather is dying, looks for a way to releive the pain. At the same time she hears about cutting. Will Kagome cut herself? And if she does, how will she keep it from Inuyasha? R&R FINISHED
1. Chapter One

This is a new fanfic Idea, Okay? I will still post replies to any reviewers, by the way! Please R and R. And by the way, I will have new chapters whenever I write them, not every day. Same goes for The soul Rewritten. Byes! :)

* * *

Diary POV  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm going to tell you about my day, Diary. Well, actually, since it was awful, Ill just skip to when I was going home today.  
  
I was hurrying. I wanted to get to the well, before Inuyasha came to fetch me. Ah, well. But I heard this boy talking to a girl. She looked repulsed, like what he was telling her was the most disgusting thing she had ever heard. I thought so too.  
  
"- just make a little cut. Just a _little_ one, only big enough to draw blood. Even just a scratch. But it has to hurt. It takes all your troubles away." He was saying. I shook my head in disgust, and ran for home.  
  
Later I was chopping vegetables for dinner. I was lost in thought. I was thinking about Inuyasha. That stubborn, lazy, stupid...... sorry. But I was mad at him, and I guess I was chopping a little hard. Actually, I was cutting with _way_ too much force, but I didn't care. Why should I care? I had been handling that knife for years and it never once hurt-  
  
"Ow!" I cried out. The knife had come down on my finger. I shed a tear, Im ashamed to say. Why would I cry over a little thing like this?! Why?! Ive endured much worse without a single tear.  
  
It didn't occur to me until later that it had stopped hurting. I mean, you would think me silly if I told you my troubles. But its so hard belonging in two different times. Its so hard. And in addition, the man I love just thinks I'm a- a- a- a shard detector!  
  
As if that weren't enough, Grandpa is dying. A tear drops on the page as I write. Grandpa.... my wonderful, funny grandfather..... I have to go.  
  
But I just hope... when I cut my hand, I stopped hurting. I dont want to give in to the pain and cut. I don't want to be some cutter. I never was before. But Im so tempted. What can I do?  
  
Kagome 


	2. Chapter Two

Okay, did you like the last chapter? Please review. Should I continue the story? Or is it to..... typical?  
  
Kagomes POV

* * *

She looked at the little knife in her palm. It was the one she had cut her hand with the other day. How can this little thing take away the pain for so long?   
  
She shouldn't do it. Self Mutilation was a disgusting thing, and always will be. But how bad could it be? _One cut, just to see if it works_. She told herself.   
  
_You shouldn't do it_. Her conscience warned her. _Hurting yourself? Aren't you in enough pain already?  
_  
_But thats just it._ She answered back. _I didn't hurt for so long_. She was wanting to more and more. Her conscience was losing. I_ didn't hurt for so long...  
_  
_Was it really so long? Was it really worth it?  
_  
_Yes,_ she answered again.  
  
_Alright, but be careful. One little cut couldn't hurt too much. Unless Inuyasha finds out._ Her conscience told her.  
  
"I know." She said aloud. "Inuyasha would kill me. But its worth it." Kagome drew the knife down her arm. She couldn't bring herself to scratch deep enough.  
  
In anger, she grabbed a sewing needle, and slashed deeply at her arm, leaving a long, deep mark running down her arm. Blood welled up in the wound. It fascinated her. She had broken the ice. She drew up her shirt, close enough to the bra that Inuyasha would never see.  
  
_Nobody will see_. She told herself._ It will work out, because nobody will know. Nobody but me_. And she made a little line with the needle, deep, and it drew more blood. She watched it seep out of the wounds, getting fearful, wondering how she would ever hide this much blood.  
  
She touched a trail of it gingerly with careful finger. Kagome then had the morbid idea to drink the blood. _Why would I do that?_ She wondered, shivering. She tasted it. It was salty. Very salty, and it had a metallic taste.  
  
_This is disgusting!_ A part of her cried. _What are you, a vampire?_ But Kagome had a lust for blood now, and drank it. All of it. It tasted terrible, but it was so addicting.  
  
_I know why people get caught all the time_, she thought with a grin. _The cut somewhere people can find it. I wont make that mistake._


	3. Chapter Three

Authors note: This one was harder to write. At the end if the chappie I will thank those who reviewed my story. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Inuyashas POV  
  
_DDDD woman!_ Were was she?! Inuyasha looked up at the sky. It was definitely past sunset, the time they had chosen for her to be back by. The stars stood out against the velvet blue sky. Inuyasha looked down into the well. _Still no sign of Kagome_! A gentle breeze blew through his silver hair.  
  
"Calm down, Inuyasha." It was Miroku. He didn't look to worried, as Inuyasha noticed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure she has a good reason for being late."Sango said soothingly. "Eek!" There was a sharp crack and Miroku was on the ground with a hand print on his face. Again.  
  
"You know, Monk" Inuyasha said, as if having just thought of this,"If you want her to like you, you should maybe leave her butt alone!" Inuyasha yelled the last part, his temper having been sparked.  
  
"Sit!" Kagome yelled. She had finally arrived. She climbed out of the well, throwing her backpack over the side first, so she wouldn't have to haul it up.  
  
"Where is it?" Inuyasha muttered at dinner time, throwing things out of the yellow book bag. Kagome stiffened. He would find the knife! "S- sit!" She screamed. She had panicked and, even though she knew she shouldn't, sat the poor hanyou.  
  
She walked over and stuffed all her stuff back in the bag, giving Inuyasha an evil look. She grabbed the Cup-Man Ramen, and dropped it down the hole she had created with her sit command. Irritably, she pushed back her hair.

* * *

Kagome drew out the knife again, when bathing. She was scared this time, that someone was watching. "Sit!" She yelled. If Inuyasha was too nearby she would know. There was no thud, no shouted curses.  
  
She checked the general region of her bra. _DDDD! I'm out of room_. She didn't want to do her belly, as Inuyasha so often wound up seeing that, when she hung, and that sort of thing. She went to her arm. She never wore t shirts anymore, so that should be fine.  
  
She cut neatly into her skin. Slowly at first then faster, gasping slightly as she made a particularly deep cut. She didn't drink the blood this time, she had scared herself so much last time when she had.  
  
Kagome held her arm under water, thinking if she left it in open air too long, Inuyasha would smell it. Tucking the knife into the Bikini she wore when bathing (Miroku watched otherwise) she explored the spring.  
  
Coming upon a tunnel, she went inside. She swam up toward an opening, and was in a huge cave! _An underwater air bubble._ She could do all her cutting here, and Inuyasha wouldn't smell it. She took out her knife and cut again, Hacking over and over again.   
  
She stopped, waiting for her conscience to surface. It didn't. She shouted with annoyance. Kagome knew that if her conscience wasn't there, she would cut too deep, too far, too long. She would suck her blood again.  
  
She tucked the blade back into her bikini, hiding it in the stitches, and swam back.  
  
"Kagome! What took so long?!" Inuyasha yelled. She looked up, irritated. Inuyasha smelled something wrong. _What is that smell?_ "Kagome, you're bleeding! Kagome looked at her arm. Sure enough, one cut, the one nearest her hand, was bleeding.   
  
Inuyasha grabbed the sleeve, and tried to pull it up. "I just have a cut, thats all! I must have accidentally reopened it while I was bathing." She yanked her arm back.  
  
_Whys she so irritable_? he thought , confused. Dimly, he sensed something was wrong. Miroku must have sensed it too.  
  
"Lady Kagome, is something wrong?" The monk asked, concerned.  
  
"Yes." She said softly. None of her friends thought it best to press the matter.

* * *

Thanks to:

Taka of Eygypt

Midnight Youkai

KitsuneShippo

Mojo-Jojo241

Lost-Remembrance

Fireinthewind

For reviewing my Fanfiction, Cuts That Run So Deep


	4. Chapter Four

Thanks to all you wonderful people who were kind enough to review! Thanks so much to:

Mai-Valentine

Chibi Playing with fire

remix-69er

Taka of Eygypt

Midnight Youkai

kk

Lady-Wicca666

Roxyfoxy

and for today I would like to pick a random reviewer, and reply to their review. The reviewer is.... remix-69er!

remix-69er wrote:

uh oh..is Inuyasha going to find out please updaet like very fast  
  
-much love

I wrote: Well why would I tell you the story? Just kidding. Read the chapter, and you'll see.

* * *

Something is wrong with Kagome. I can feel it. Her beautiful eyes, that sparkle like stars in the night sky, are dead. The seem haunted. Her hair lies limp, and she doesn't care! When she is spoken to, she answers as little as possible.  
  
She is pale. Oh, so pale. And every time she goes to bathe, every day, she comes back smelling like blood. She insists there is nothing wrong, but I know better. What is she doing that is so dangerous? What is she doing that is so....  
  
I am missing something here. There is something that I cant see, something of vital importance. This should be obvious! I can feel it! Why cant I see it? Kagome is coming back.  
  
Kagome walked slowly back into the hut. She was as depressed as ever. Lately she hadn't even wanted to sit him much. And when she didn't want to sit him, the commands were so weak, he barely noticed.   
  
Inuyasha decided to go for a bath as well. He walked slowly to the springs, sniffing. He didn't want to be caught by a stray demon. He didn't smell any demons. But.... I smell blood! He walked faster, as the smell was getting stronger.  
  
Approaching the Hot spring, he sniffed again. The smell of blood was stronger. And this time he could tell it was Kagomes blood. He had reached his destination.  
  
He stripped, and got in the water, doggy paddling, like only a doggy can do. After a brief moment of confusion, he was on his feet. It wasn't that deep after all. Just enough to confuse him. He looked to the left, for blood was over there.  
  
It was splashed on a rock. Just a tiny little bit if blood, but enough that it had to be from a deep cut. Kagome could have just gotten a cut. He reasoned with himself.  
  
Oh, whats this?, he thought. A tunnel. He swam through it and arrived in a huge air bubble! It was a cave really. And it was all above water. But what he noticed most was that it smelled of blood. It smell so strongly of Kagomes blood that he was dizzy.  
  
Fighting back nausea, he bent over, and picked up a bloodstained knife. It had Kagomes scent on it. So she had used this knife to..... His eyes widened in shock. "Well see about this."  
  
How dare she cut herself? How dare she hurt herself on purpose? That was disgusting! That was sick! Inuyashas mind was in turmoil. His heart pounded in his head. He put his cloths on, and sprang for Kaedes. 


	5. Chapter Five

Authors Note: Thanks to CriscoKitty for reviewing! However, this is the last time I will post who reviewed my stories. This is due to the fact that it takes time, and because there are so many lately. But don't let this stop you from reviewing!

* * *

Kagome was sipping soup, thinking about her life. _I should stop cutting. I really should. If I don't, Inuyasha will find out. I'm sure of it. If he finds out...._ Kagome shuddered. Inuyasha had gone to bathe. This was a good thing, since that meant she could think in peace for a while. She drained the last of the broth. It was very good.  
  
The door slid back, just as Kagome set her bowl down. It was Inuyasha, and he was sopping wet. _Why is he wet? He never comes back still wet_. Something was bothering the Hanyou. Kagome hoped he hadn't found out. _How could he have_? She dismissed t. There was probably some demon nearby or something.  
  
He looked right at her, and said, "So, how was your bath, Kagome? Had a cutting time?" He did know! She looked at him, but found she couldn't look him in the eye. She looked instead at Miroku. He was staring at her, and this time at her face. Sango was staring to. So was Shippou. Kaede sensed that she should do the dishes at that moment.  
  
"I - I don't know what you're talking about!" She stammered. _Oh, real smooth, Kagome_. She thought fiercely to herself.   
  
"I think you do." Inuyasha said grimly. He leaned, putting all his weight on his right foot. Kagome gulped noiselessly, and suddenly found a beetle very interesting. It was all black, and shiny. Nothing special. Everyone else in the room was extremely confused. The air was supercharged with tension.  
  
"_DDDD_ it, Kagome! Don't pretend you don't know what this is!" He growled furiously, holding up the bloodstained knife. Sango and Miroku gasped. Shippou sniffed, and gasped as well. He was a fox, after all, and had a nose. The blood drained from Kagomes face. She was white as a ghost.  
  
Inuyasha strode forward, and grabbed her arm. He shoved up the sleeve, and none too kindly, showed it to the onlookers. "So, still don't know what I'm talking about?" Kagome began to cry. Sango looked sick.  
  
Inuyashas voice softened and said, "Why would you do this to yourself? How could you hurt yourself like this?" This was worse than Kagome had imagined. Tears slid down her face. They sparkled as they fell, leaving damp spots on the floor. She snatched her arm back, and sobbed into her sleeve.   
  
Miroku decided that it was time to leave the room, and beckoned for Sango and Shippou to come with him. They followed quite willingly, and Kagome and Inuyasha didn't even notice.  
  
"Why would you do this to yourself?" Inuyasha asked again, more kindly. Kagome looked up through wet eyes.  
  
"Because my Grandfather is dying, and its so hard living in both world. I'm failing school, and I love you. But I'm just a shard detector to you." She said dully. Inuyasha was bewildered. _How can she think I don't love her? Haven't I said to her that I love her? No, I guess not...  
_  
"Kagome." He murmured. He drew her close to him. and hugged her, his strong arms wrapping around the vulnerable girl. Kagome stopped crying abruptly, startled. He did love her! She hugged back, and clung to him. He was dear to her,and she was dear to him. She couldn't forget that, could she?  
  
"I love you." They both said softly at the same time. Kagome s dark eyes looked into Inuyashas golden ones, and they kissed. Inuyashas heart ached for the girl, and all she was going through.  
  
"Somehow, well get you through this." Inuyasha said quietly. The fell asleep shortly afterwords, in each others arms. 


	6. Chapter Six

Authors note: I changed my mind, I will still post reviews. HOWEVER, that is in the future, starting after I submit this update. Oh, well. No more changing my mind! Heres the fanfic!

* * *

Inuyasha was seeing a definite improvement in Kagome. She still bathed every day, but she hadn't cut once since Inuyasha had found out. Good thing, too. She shouldn't hurt herself. Its..... ugh. He couldn't think of a word to describe his feelings on the matter.  
  
Kagome was a bundle of nerves. She wanted to cut, but had promised Inuyasha she would stop. Why is it so addicting, DDDD it?! He obviously thought she was getting better, but she wasn't. Not really. She decided to take a bath to try try to ease her tensions.  
  
Stepping into the cool water, ten minutes later, she sighed in relief. The water was like a soothing caress, and she loved it. For the first time in quite a while, she wasn't dunking about cutting. It couldn't be healthy to constantly have your mind on that, anyway.  
  
Kagome swam in the clear water, loving the way it felt on her bare skin. She passed a big fish. It didn't seem to mind her being there. She studied the huge creature.  
  
She wasn't sure what kind of fish it was, but it was gray-green, and had yellow spots on its back. It had a spined back, oddly. Kagome made a mental note to avoid those. The fish swam under her, and a spine grazed her elbow, causing her to bleed.  
  
She got out of the water, deciding that her bath was done. She was just finishing getting her cloths on, when she heard a whooshing sound. Inuyasha leaped in front of her.  
  
"You're bleeding again." He said matter-of-factly, brow furrowed. His golden eyes studied her. She showed him her elbow.  
  
"That fish grazed my arm with one of his spines, thats all."She told him. It occurred to her that she had the grounds to be annoyed, but decided that since Inuyasha was just worried about her, she would let it pass.   
  
Inuyasha, however, wasn't satisfied. "What fish?" He asked, not seeing the thing. She pointed at the shadow nearest them, where it was waiting. "Oh. That fish." He muttered. She giggled. "What!" He demanded. She shook her head, quelling the inexplicable laughter.  
  
However, the fish had gotten her thinking about the knife again. How was she ever going to get through this if her mind so persistently stayed on the blade? Oh, dear. This is gonna be harder than I thought.


	7. Chapter Seven

Authors note: Wow! _That_ was an interesting 4th of July. Very Rainy. Sorry. It was storming like nuts where I live. Oh, well. Here are the people who reviewed. Thanks so much to:

CriscoKittie

remix-69er

Lady-Wicca666

FieryDemonFox

* * *

I need to cut, I need to cut. Whats wrong with me?! Kagome though rather angrily. Geez! She wasn't this stupid before. Why now? She waded through the chill waters in the spring. Usually it was pleasantly cool, comforting.  
  
She shivered. Why had she gone for a predawn swim? Ah, well. The water was already seeming to get warmer, though she was actually just getting used to it. She swam, trying more to get warm than to get clean. Besides, she liked swimming.  
  
She pulled herself to the surface, and found herself in her cave. She lit the fireplace she had made in the cave. "Ow!" She cried, scraping the scab off the fresh cut on her elbow. It had been made just yesterday by, of all things, a big fish.  
  
The fire lit, she began to get warm, enjoying the solitary peace. She stopped shivering quickly. Something glittered. Kagome got up to investigate it. It was gold! Gold or something like in glittered in streaks on the wall.   
  
It was beautiful. She picked up a flashlight she had brought here earlier, and shone it on the wall, the small beam tracing long lines of the precious metal.  
  
She swung the beam over to the left, an area she had not yet investigated. There was another short tunnel. She followed it to a tiny pocket in the rock, just big enough for one person to be comfortable.   
  
It was long enough and wide enough that she could lay in it any direction, and not have her head or feet touch the wall. The walls curved in a dome shape, an almost perfect globe, though the bottom was flat. There was room in here to light a fire, in another small fireplace of course.  
  
Kagome decided that she had lingered long enough, when she noticed a glittering pink thing. It was a pink ball, beautiful whenever a shaft of light hit it. It was the Shikon No Tama! How was this possible?! Her mind was reeling. The Shikon No Tama is supposed to be gone!  
  
She ran through the cave, dropping the flashlight, and dumping water on the fire. Her fist tightly clutched the Jewel. Who cares why its here. Its here! Deal with now, Kagome. The Shikon Jewel is back, and who knows why. Deal with that.  
  
She leaped through the small hole in the rock. She flinched as the cold water washed over her. Jumping back through the hole, she gasped and sputtered. The cut on her arm was bleeding again, a fact which Kagome greeted with a volley of curses.  
  
"Watch it, Kagome. Don't want you sounding like me." Came an arrogant voice behind her. She shrieked, and switched on the flashlight. It was just Inuyasha.   
  
"S- sit." she panted. Inuyasha wasn't even fazed by the weak command.  
  
"You smell like blood, Kagome. Weren't smart enough to stay away from that fish?" He stated. Kagome showed him her arm.  
  
"What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" She asked. He rolled his eyes, and Kagome noticed that he fidgeted.  
  
"You weren't there." he said evasively. She tapped her foot. "So I went to check out where you were. You weren't by the stream, so I figured you were here."  
  
Thats sweet, Inuyasha." Kagome said. She leaned over and kissed the hanyou on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah, well. Didn't want you to get gobbled by a fish." Inuyasha muttered. He was blushing like crazy, and Kagome almost felt sorry she had kissed him. But when she heard his answer, her only reply was:  
  
"SIT!"


	8. Chapter Eight

Authors note: no, Im not quite finished with the story yet, but I am quite glad that so many people are reviewing. Im thrilled that so many people read my story. And here are the people who reviewed. Lets give them there due respect. Thanks very much to:

remix-69er

Miss-hieis-girl

amber

Criscokittie

Lady-Wicca666

angelic 0263

Consumed Rachel

Thanks again, everyone! Please, please, please review again soon. And for those read but dont review, move you mouse to that purple button at the bottom left hand corner, and click! Thanks, and enjoy the story.

* * *

Irritated by Inuyashas response, that he didn't want her to get eaten by a fish, Kagome stormed back to the hut that Kaede lived in. Her fist tightly grasped the momentarily forgotten Shikon No Tama. I wish He wasn't so suspicious! I wish he trusted me more.  
  
Yeah. It would be great if he believed me when I said that I wasn't- uh-oh. Pastel pink surrounded Kagome. Her hair fanned out, and she rose from the ground, her toes skimming the grass. She dropped the jewel in surprise, and it disappeared.  
  
"Oh, wonderful." She muttered sarcastically, when the glow dissipated, and she was set gently back on the ground. This may surprise you, it certainly surprised Kagome, but the first thing she noticed after normality returned, was the sound of the stream.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Kagome stepped up to the door, and went in.  
  
"Oh, thank god." She heard Kaedes voice groan.Had the old miko been worried about her? Apparently. But then anger flared in her. Doesn't she think I'm old enough to watch out for myself?! Obviously not!  
  
"Kagome, wheres Inuyasha?" Shippou asked, the little kitsunes eyes wide, as they always were. Her anger diminished, looking in the little boys innocent face. "he was supposed to tell you..." He faltered, looking pleadingly at Kaede.  
  
"Inuyasha was supposed to tell you that the Shikon No Tama has reappeared. You and Inuyasha are to look for it, child." The priestess said gently. Kagome chuckled, and Shippou and Kaede stared at her. Didn't she realize this was serious?  
  
"I'm sorry." Kagome apologized contritely. Kaede raised an eyebrow, something the young girl had always wanted to be able to do. "I know about that already. I found it, while I was bathing. Inuyasha ran into me there." Kaede looked at her surprised.  
  
"And you weren't embarrassed, not wearing any cloths? Or did you just sit him?" She inquired. Kagome blushed furiously.  
  
"I was wearing a bikini." Kagome explained." I didn't want to be caught actually naked by Miroku or Inuyasha.  
  
"Ah." Kaede commented. Kagome had neglected to mention what a bikini was.   
  
"A bikini is what I'm wearing now." Kagome said, seeming to sense the older womans confusion. She glanced over at Miroku, who was inching his hand toward Sangos posterior. She heard a sharp crack, and the creak of the door opening.  
  
Inuyasha stood at the door, carrying Kagomes cloths, which he dropped an her head. Not a single sound could be heard, except Inuyashas light footsteps. Wisely, nobody said a word, as the hotheaded Hanyou stalked back out the door.  
  
Kagome slipped out after him, shivering in the chill dawn air of spring. She saw the silhouette of Inuyasha, laying in the thick, strong branches of Goshingboku. The young miko watched as he pulled himself into a sitting position, presumably to watch the sun rise. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Thanks to: MysticInuLuver

and Kristine Batey

for reviewing!!!!

* * *

Inuyasha woke, for no particular reason. It was still dark, a few hours before dawn. He sat up and looked around, his eyes adjusting to the predawn darkness. He sniffed. Something seemed wrong. Kagome wasn't there.  
  
And then there was that strange feeling that something was amiss. Suddenly he heard a crash, and screams. It was faint, from the other side of the village. Blood! The hanyou thought, his powerful nose picking up the scent easily.  
  
Inuyasha stood up, fast. The village! Its under attack! "Kaede! Miroku! Sango!" He snapped, his voice cutting sharply through the darkness. Sango groaned.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She asked, her voice slurred by sleepiness. Miroku repeated the question.  
  
"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kaede inquired, curious. What would cause the hanyou to awaken them at this hour? Inuyasha heard the sound of another building splintering. More screams, louder this time. Inuyasha realized with a jolt that many lives would be lost if he didn't hurry.  
  
"Cant you hear that? He growled, exasperated. Sango and Miroku looked suddenly alert and awake. "Ill find Kagome. You deal with the demon."  
  
"Inuyasha, tell Kagome that the Shikon No Tama has reappeared!" Kaede instructed as Inuyasha was opening the door. He nodded grimly, then did a double take. "What?!"  
  
"GO!"  
  
Inuyasha flinched, and nodded again, springing after Kagome. He realized that she was probably at the spring. He smelled her scent near the spring from not too long ago. Maybe only a few minutes.  
  
He dove into the water, and sprang back out, shivering madly. "G- Geez" He stuttered , very cold and wet. Inuyasha gulped, and got back in the frigid water of the spring in late winter. How can Kagome swim in this?!  
  
He swam around a corner, searching. She hadn't been over there in at least an hour. DDDD this water! Inuyasha thought, glaring pointlessly at the darkened surface of the spring.  
  
He was just about ready to give up, twenty minutes later, when the sudden thought to check the cave he had found earlier occurred to him. He dove for the tunnel, trying without much difficult to find his way.   
  
Without the aid of his powerful nose, which was no good underwater, Inuyasha felt vulnerable. Underwater, it was like cotton was in his ears, and in his nose. It was even worse than being human, even! He saw the hole into the cave, just as he was running out of breath.  
  
He climbed noiselessly out of the hole, resisting the urge to shake water out of his hair and cloths. He walked a few feet from the hole. Kagome passed him, and dove into the hole, just as he was about to search for her. He smelled her beautiful scent, just like lilies to him.  
  
Suddenly she climbed loudly out of the water. She sputtered and gasped from the cold, telling Inuyasha that she had been out of the water for quite some time.  
  
"DDDD this cold-" she muttered, cursing quite often and loudly. Inuyasha smirked into the gloom. Apparently he was rubbing off on her. Ah, well. Better let her know I'm here.  
  
"Watch it, Kagome." He said lazily, aware of how arrogant he sounded. "Dont want you sounding like me." He flinched when she shrieked, and switched on the flashlight. His eyes, adjusted to the darkness, were not happy about this.  
  
He rubbed his ears regretfully. They were very sensitive, and she had screamed right into his doggy ears. Owwwww! He thought angrily.  
  
"S- sit." she panted. Inuyasha wasn't even fazed by the weak command. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  
  
"You smell like blood, Kagome. Weren't smart enough to stay away from that fish?" He inquired , still using that lazy tone of voice. Kagome showed him her arm.  
  
"What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" She asked curiously. DDDD her and her uncanny ability to ask the wrong question! He blushed like crazy, fidgeting, which she probably noticed as well.  
  
"You weren't there." he said evasively. She tapped her foot very impatiently. "So I went to check out where you were. You weren't by the stream, so I figured you were here." He figured that answered the question without getting into why he was really here.  
  
He didn't feel like telling her why he was really here, despite the fact that he was supposed to.  
  
Thats sweet, Inuyasha." Kagome said. She leaned over and kissed the hanyou on the cheek. He was badly flustered by this. If his blush got any more obvious, it would be flashing neon lights, for crying out loud!  
  
"Yeah, well. Didn't want you to get gobbled by a fish." Inuyasha muttered. He was blushing like crazy. He wished he hadn't kissed her. Her reply to his answer was this:  
  
"SIT!" The poor hanyou kissed the dirt.


	10. Chapter Ten

Authors note. Wow. Ten chapters. its a lot of work to keep up with for me. So thanks very much for those people who reviewed. It gives me motivation to keep up, and makes the work easier, besides. Arigato (Thanks) to those people who were helpful by reviewing:

oversoul-lova

FieryDemonFox

Lady-Wicca666

demonchik39

Miss-Hieis-girl

Remix-69er

again, Arigato!

* * *

Kagome watched Inuyasha, who was staring rather wistfully at still-dark morning, then began to climb the tree. Luckily, there were lots of small branches all the way up the trunk, so she knew she wouldn't fall.  
  
She reached for the first branch, swallowing her fears. What if she got all the way to the top, and slipped. She would fall to her death. Kagome shivered, and not only with cold. Her hands, scraped and bloodied by the rough bark, were cold at the tips.  
  
She stopped climbing for a moment. She was breathing heavily, exhausted by the climb. _Funny. I didn't even notice I was climbing._ She had been going up the tree mechanically, not even noticing her tiredness for a while. Lost in thought, she could have easily fallen to her death. She shivered again.  
  
Kagome looked up. There were only one...two...three....four....five branches left. She grinned. She was afraid of heights. _What was it called again? Altophobia?_ She couldn't quite remember if that was it. She steeled herself for the rest of the climb.  
  
Suddenly she winced, the pain in her hands distracting her. _Oh, no._ She thought. It would have been a groan, but she hadn't actually spoken. _My hands are all bloody. Great_. She tore her handkerchief in half, and tied the two halves around her hands.   
  
Wincing with every branch, she climbed her way to the top, panting. She tried to pace her breathing. Maybe then her heartbeat would slow. _Maybe that will make me less tired._ She thought hopefully._ Yeah. Right_. She almost laughed at the ridiculously random thought.  
  
She clambered on to the last branch, and sat there, watching the beginning of the sunrise. She turned and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
He twitched his ears twice, the only sign that he noticed her presence. She sat for a moment, watching. Suddenly, he spoke.  
  
"Kagome, How could you _ever_ think I don't love you?" Inuyasha said, out of the blue. She was startled. He wasn't even looking at her. He was looking at the sun rising. _Whoa! Where did that come from?  
_  
"I just.... I don't know, Inuyasha. I just don't know. Maybe It was all those times you went to Kikyo." Inuyasha winced at that. "I don't know." She said sadly. She was so confused. I just don't know anymore. She thought.  
  
"Haven't I told you at _least_ twice that I love you?" Inuyasha asked softly. Kagome looked down. Inuyasha was being so ..... sentimental. _This is weird_!  
  
A breeze blew through the tree, dropping leaves and blossoms on everything. A few landed in Kagomes hair. Another breeze. Inuyashas hair was blown back slightly. The pause grew longer, when finally she answered.  
  
"I thought you were just being nice, or something." She whispered. Inuyasha gave a short laugh. It almost sounded like a bark, that laugh.  
  
"And when, exactly, am I _ever_ nice to anybody I don't like?! If I didn't like you, don't you think I would tell you that?"He demanded. "Heck, it takes an awful lot of liking to get me to admit to anything." He added.  
  
"True." Kagome admitted. "True." She felt awkward, not knowing what to do. But apparently Inuyasha knew what to do. he picked a blossom out of her hair, and gave it to her. The they embraced. And finally, Inuyasha pulled them into a kiss, a long awaited kiss.  
  
It was at that moment the sun showed itself in all its glory. It painted leaves, which had been gray, green. And blossoms pink, and the river sparkling blue. Suddenly Kagome knew why Inuyasha loved sitting up here.  
  
"Its beautiful, Inuyasha." She murmured. Inuyasha looked at her in surprise.  
  
"You think so?" He asked. Then he chuckled. "So I guess you're not so dumb after all." he grinned to take the bite out of the insult. She grinned back, and they looked out at the beauty that had been given to them. The beauty of nature at her peak of glory.  
  
Kagome couldn't have been happier. This was wonderful! Nothing could spoil her joy. Except for one thing. And that one thing chose that very day to happen on. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Sorry! I was away on vacation in Pennsylvania. I used to live there, but Im still not sure I spelled it right. Hmmm..., I caught my baby cousins cold. Ick. Ick. Icccckkkkkk!!!!!

And right here in the middle of the author note, I would like to especially thank The Lady Winged Knight, who has reviewed _very _dilegently. Thanks again, LWK!!!! I cannot answer all your reviews, but I would just like to say, in response to your review to chapter 2, thank you! I thought it might be interesting to see the response to that.

For those of you who dont know already, she wrote: 'OO Oh lord...No one, and I REPEAT, NO one, has EVER had the cutter DRINK the blood. And surprisingly, I have to admit, that's a really good touch. CREEPY AS HELL, but really good.' One more time I would like to say: **_THANK YOU!!!!!_**

This chapter has extremely sadness in it. Sorry. But it is slightly longer than usual. And you all have been very supportive of me so far. Please, don't let that change! Those who reviewed, I _will_ give your names, but thats after the fanfic, Kay? Incidentally, please don't tell me how much you hate cliffhanger, Kay?

* * *

Kagome shook her head, making her raven colored hair fly everywhere. A small smile tugged at her lips. She was going back home, to see her grandfather. Also to simply be home.   
  
_Strange._ She thought. _I'm going home,_ _right?_ _But why does it feel like I'm leaving it?_ She shook her head again. This time it was in confusion, rather than in amusement, as before. She noticed with the usual awe the beauty of the pastel colors of the well as she was traveling through time. _Going home_. She added firmly. _Not leaving it.  
_  
Even though she had reassured herself of this fact, she was still uneasy. _Is it because I'm_, she swallowed as the thought crossed her mind, _I'm having some trouble distinguishing where my home is? Or is it something else?   
_  
She hoped it wasn't something else, because her intuition was rarely wrong.   
  
Finally she arrived at her own era, and felt the soft chill of the spring weather. She shook her head in frustration as the premonitional feeling left her. She clambered out of the well, feeling the ancient wood beneath her fingertips.  
  
The sunlight streamed through the door as she opened it. _Why was the door closed_? She thought, dazed. _The door is never closed. Ah, well_. Running to the door to the house, she opened it. Kagome swallowed her dread, as she felt cheerfulness rising inside her.  
  
It was like a happy bubble, swelling in the pit of her stomach. Kagome couldn't help being joyful. Who could? Yet at the edge of her mind, still fear and doubt lurked, tainting the purity of her happiness.  
  
"Mama! Souta! Grandpa!" She called cheerfully, her voice ringing inside the clean dwelling. No one answered._ They must be in the living room_. Kagome thought. Her fear became conscious. She slid aside the door, into the living room. The living room had sound walls, so they wouldn't have heard her.  
  
"Mama? Souta? Grandpa?" She asked loudly, as she entered the smallish room. Her mother looked up from the couch. Mrs. Higarashi and Souta were both sitting on the sofa. There didn't seem to be doing anything, which Kagome noted with a certain curiosity.  
  
"Mama?" Kagome asked again, just a little bit quieter. Mrs. Higarashi looked into her daughters eyes, and she knew that her feelings a few minutes before had been absolutely correct. Something was terribly wrong.  
  
Kagome could read that something dreadful had happened by looking into her mothers haunted brown eyes. They were clouded over with fear and apprehension. And sorrow. Oh, yes sorrow. Her whole body echoed that emotion.  
  
"Kagome, Grandpa died!" Souta cried. Tears poured from his eyes, and fell as sparkling drops, leaving little streaks down his face. They made his eyes shine, the melancholy despair showing in his face. At first Kagome barely heard.   
  
But then the words got through to her, and she heard them roaring around her. Soutas voice screaming in her ears, _Grandpa died!..... Grandpa Died!..... Grandpa!.... Died!...... Died.....  
_  
_No! No!! Nononononononono!!!!_ She screamed in her mind, not aware as she fell to the ground. Not aware as her mother tried to help her up. She was only aware of the whirling memories of her grandfather. Only aware of her own screams, echoing in her head.

* * *

Here we go! These are the people who reviewed! 

The lady winged Knight

InuyashaJunky

Don't eat yellow snow

chibi playing with fire

remix-69er

FieryDemonFox

BloodlustSelene

Koneko8844

Golden-Eyed-Girl

CriscoKittie

Lady-Wicca666

Airwalk55


	12. Chapter Twelve

A tinny bit more sadness. Actually, It just seems to go down hill from chapter 10. Oh, dear.

WOW! In a couple of hours I got 5 reveiws! In a couple of hours! Okay, this is gonna be the standard layout from now on:

Authors note

honerary mention

chapter

reveiwers

That was the authors note, now on with the honerary mention! I would love to thank Remix-69er for being so faithful! He/ She (I dont know which) has reveiwed ,quite diligently, nearly every chapter. Not once did He/She flame me. This is why, in this chapter, Remix-69er is my honerary mention.

* * *

"No!" Kagome cried. All she could think of was how much she loved her grandfather, and now he was gone. Gone? How could he be gone? How can he go away like this?! She remembered laughing at his jokes. Yelling at him for telling people she had Ruemetism, Measles, Allergies ect. ect.  
  
"The history of these pickles is-"  
  
"She cant come to the phone now, shes in bed with diabetes-"  
  
"Why cant we ever just sit down together anymore?-"  
  
Kagomes mother tried to help her up. Kagome then did something she had never done before. She hit her mother. I hit Mama! Her mind cried in disgust. Had she sunk so low? Sobbing, Kagome ran from the room, stumbling up the stairs, and locking her bedroom door.  
  
She crashed onto the bed, making Buyo jump off it with a hiss. Suddenly a nasty little voice surfaced in her head. You dont deserve this wonderful family.  
  
What did I do wrong? She thought fearfully in response. Great. Now she was schizophranic. She tried to think. Suddenly she rememebered the release the knife gave her. Its your fault.... the voice hissed at her.  
  
No! she moaned mentally.   
  
Yes! It hissed back. Your grandfather is gone, and you werent even here to say goodbye! The voice was winning. Kagome beleived it. And Inuyasha! You think he loves you? How could he love scum like you?  
  
He loves me! He said so. She fought back weakly. But in her heart, she actually beleived it. She tore to her bathroom, where a knife lay waiting... waiting. She grabbed for it, desperately begging it to help her.  
  
Sighing with satisfaction, she ripped into her arm. It was the first thing she could reached. She gasped as a fresh wave of pain surged through her, and she fought mental pain with physical pain.  
  
Kagome felt so much better as she became more systematic. She made little cuts, now. Close together. You monster. You slapped your wonderful loving mother. She slashed her arm again, forgetting about little cuts.  
  
A crimson drop of blood fell. Kagome stared at the splattered stain, then began to lick. She licked at her arm, remembering the satisfaction she had gotten before. She hated the taste of blood, yet it was so.... addicting.  
  
Kagome forgot herself, as she cut, and licked, cut and licked. She waited for her blood to dry, then put down the knife, sighing in releif. She was a monster, but she didnt care. She felt exaustion envelope her, as the sun began to set.  
  
I should go back to the fuedal era tomorrow. She thought. She felt strangely calm, like the eye of a storm. No, the storm is past. Or was it? Inuyasha! She thougth with a jolt. No! Hell know I did this. Wait! If I spray perfume on me....  
  
How strong is his nose? She wondered. What did he say I smelled like? A memory surfaced. It was of Inuyasha, sitting in a tree, as he did so often. "You smell like lilies." He murmured.   
  
His nose cant be that strong, hes only a half demon. Kagome decided with certainty. She went back into the bathroom, and cleaned up that one drop of blood. She put on a long sleeved shirt, deciding to go then, instead of the morning.

* * *

Thanks to

The Lady Winged Knight

Blind Raven

FireFlamezZzZ

Remix-69er, who is this chappies honorary mention.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Authors note: this one is pretty long for me, I hope you like it. This chappies honorable mention is: Dut- dutdut DAAAAAA!!! FieryDemonFox! Somebody likes Kurama, correct?

I would really love to be able to say thank-you in person. However, as that isn't possible, unless by some unbelievably wild chance your name is Jess and you are about 17 years old, and already know me in person....... sorry.

FieryDemonFox, You wrote:

Bummer, know she id going to be even more depressed... By the way, this chappy was good! Greatly descriptive! Can't wait for another one!

I wrote in response:

Wow, thanks. Yeah, she is depressed, but she will get better, I hope. I never know exactly how its gonna happen, but I promise, it will get better eventually. It is going to involve a pro therapist, an irritated mother, a bowl of soup, and ink blots. Thanks again!!!!

Eternal-Inuyasha

* * *

Inuyasha was pacing nervously. Something was wrong, he could feel it in his blood, in his very bones. He had tried sitting quietly, but found that he just could not sit still. The sun was beginning to set, and he was sure he would be pacing all night.  
  
He heard a scrambling in the well, and raced to its side. Kagome! But no. It was just Shippou, waiting at the bottom for Kagome to come back. The little kitsune hated it when Kagome left. She had replaced in his heart a mother he barely remembered.  
  
"Relax, Inuyasha." Miroku said from next to the camp fire. Inuyasha glared daggers at him. "You are so nervous. Sit down for a while." Inuyasha continued to glare at him.   
  
The monk sighed. I give up. He is hopeless. And just as he was thinking that, he heard the Hanyou sigh as well, leaping for the Goshingboku. After only a few minutes his breath evened out. His heart rate slowed, and he was plunged into a dream.  
  
He was Kagome. What? He was in Kagomes body, but still had his own claws and ears. The little dog ears were poking out from thick black hair. Inuyasha felt a terrible sadness. He flung himself onto the bed. Kagomes cat leaped off it.  
  
A nasty little voice floated into his head. Its your fault. It hissed.   
  
No!  
  
Yes! Your grandfather is dead and you weren't even there to say goodbye! It answered back. He was flooded with terror, and guilt. He was beginning to believe the terrible voice.  
  
You are a monster. It continued flatly. You slapped your own mother. The hiss was gone. This was said in a way that Inuyasha, even though he was sharing Kagomes perception and body, was filled with self disgust. Suddenly he was filled with a longing. A longing for cuts. Cuts that would release him from this torment.  
  
Cuts that would give him control.  
  
He scrambled for the knife, finding himself in the bathroom. The room was filled with his / Kagomes scent. It was just like lilies. But he wasn't paying any attention to that now. Not now, when he was so lusting for blood. He slashed at his arm.  
  
He slashed again, feeling the biting pain of the knife. Again. Again. he slowly began to cut smaller cuts. They were deep and systematic. He watched a drop of crimson blood, and remembered the satisfaction of drinking the blood. Gruesome, yet satisfying. He licked at the blood. Enjoying the grisly stuff.  
  
He hated that taste. But it was so..... addicting. He slashed again, and licked at it. Slashed and licked. Slashed and licked.......  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed from the ground. he woke up immediately, and fell out of the tree uncharacteristically. Kagome touched his hand gingerly, using a handkerchief to wipe off the blood from where he had torn at his arm.   
  
Bad dream, he thought. But it was so realistic. So.... vivid. He could remember every last little detail. He hoped it wasn't important. The sun was completely set by now, and he looked down at his bloodied claws, just in time to see them shrink away.  
  
He touched his hair, getting up from the ground. It was black. DDDD it!! he thought furiously. It was the new moon. DDDD IT!! He repeated in his mind.  
  
Morning had finally come, and Inuyasha woke to the sun streaming through green leaves. He was Hanyou again. He recognized immediately that something was wrong.  
  
He smelled blood. Old blood, to be sure. It was from last night least. It was Kagomes blood. He jumped down, and heard a squeak from under his feet. "Kekk-k-" Someone sputtered. It smelled like Myouga.  
  
"I don't have time for this." He growled, flicking the little demon far, far away.  
  
"Kyouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Myouga cried. Inuyasha snorted, then suddenly remembered his little mission, and sprang towards camp. Kagome was just waking up. He leaped to her side, and grabbed her arm, knowing almost instantly what had happened.  
  
"H- Hey!" She yelled, snatching back her long- sleeved arm. " SIT!" He made sure to fall on top of her. Chuckling maniacal, he grasped her arm again, getting off her.  
  
"So." He said tensely, with the air of a parent who has just found out their child has done something very bad.  
  
"So?" She retorted rather nervously, trying to squirm out of his grasp. "Get off!" She yelled, but didn't sit him. Inuyasha suspected that she didn't want to get down in the dirt again, as that was rather uncomfortable.  
  
"You! You thought you could hide what you're-" He trailed off, trying to calm down. It only half -worked, but that would have to do. "Kagome, why don't you trust me?" He said in a softer voice. He almost sounded hurt. He was hurt. How can she distrust me? What have I done to earn this?  
  
Instantly his brain answered the question with flashes of the dozens of time he had betrayed her trust. Flashes of when he had gone to Kikyo..... Times when he had..... never mind.  
  
Kikyo..... Attenme! How dare you interfere.  
  
Kagome looked away, and Inuyasha pulled up the sleeve. He gasped at what he saw. Deep, long slashes. This is terrible! He had half expected to see another fish-inflicted cut. But no, this was just as he had feared.

* * *

Thanks to

little keebler

FieryDemonFox (Todays Honorary mention)

Chibi Playing with fire

demonchik39

pinayazngrl

CriscoKittie

Lady-Wicca666

The Lady Winged Knight


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Authors note: I am depressed, maybe because I just watched Kurama get seriously beaten up by Touya. Of course, Kurama won, but ...... sorry. Anyway, we are going to vote. I want to have either Inuyasha or Kagome dire, but I want you to tell me which. Vote now, using reviews!

Todays Honorary Mention is.............Dooooot dootdootdootdoot doot DOOOOTTTT!!!! (sorry, I'm in a silly mood. Stupid mood swings.) Anyway, Honored today in my Honorary Mention is::::::::::::::::FireFlamezZz. Thank You so much for reviewing. You know, Ive had 80 some reviews so far, and not too many are mentioned. So consider yourself thoroughly thanked for reviewing, and I hope you will tell people about this. Call me ambitious, but Ive always wanted to hit 200 reviews. All in all, not necessarily one story.

You, FireFlamezZz, are one of those wonderful people who will help make my dream com true. Thank you so much for helping me achieve that goal, and some day, I WILL hit two hundred.

You wrote, in chapter 13:...Wow, the story took an even BIGGER twist. I love how you can write a Fanfiction, just as how some things happen in real life. Good job!

I am replying: Thank you so much! You probably wont believe this, but I cry sometimes when I write this story, because if it is tough to read, think of what its like to write! An author is a difficult job, and there is so much competition! If you have written a story, I would like to read it, If you haven't, I will wait till you do. Go on! You joined You are now responsible for writing!

Eternal-Inuyasha

just for the heck of it, my Dad just said:"This kids gonna be a good author if it kills her."

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER  
  
Dr. Laceni looked up as a young woman entered the room. " Ah", he said, trying to sound cheerful. "You must be Kagome Higarashi" The young woman nodded. She looked up into the psychologists eyes. Dr. Laceni was disturbed.   
  
Rarely had he seen such pain in the eyes of one so young. Hastily, so as to not disturb her newest patient, he moved on. "Lets talk about you first. Tell me about yourself."  
  
Kagome found herself taking an immediate liking to the young doctor. He sounded as if he really were interested in her case. Maybe he is interested. Oh, lord! This is so..... embarrassing. "I...." She stared at her feet, not knowing what she should say. What does one say in such situations?  
  
She cleared her throat. "My name is Kagome Higarashi. My grandfather just died, and I guess I reverted to cutting because..... I wanted release. Control." Dr. Laceni nodded for her to continue. Kagome went on faster, finding it easier to talk with each syllable. It was easier to like the psychologist, somehow, because he talked so little.  
  
"I also...." She couldn't continue. She wanted to tell him all about her life. Her living in two times, her love for Inuyasha.... even the fish with the big spines. She couldn't help trusting the Doctor.  
  
Dr. Laceni seemed to sense the young womans difficulty. He decided it was time to do something else for a while. Without making it obvious, she looked at the clock. She had placed it right near the couch where her patients sat, so it would never be obvious when she looked. Good. Theres a lot of time left. I have a feeling this will require a long explanation.  
  
"Lets do some inkblots." He suggested gently. Kagome nodded. He held up the first inkblot. Kagome pondered for a second.  
  
"Inuyasha." He was startled. Female Dog Demon? What?! But the young woman had said it like a name. Now he was sure there was a long, LONG explanation. He moved on. He held up another inkblot. This time it looked like a flower to Dr. Laceni.  
  
"Flower." She answered flatly.  
  
He decided to move on. He wasn't getting anywhere with this. "Alright. Now, I'm going to give you a word, and I want you to tell me the first word that comes into your mind. Okay?" Kagome nodded.  
  
"Arrow"  
  
"pain" He considered this one. Did she mean arrows caused pain? That the word felt like pain? Somehow Dr. Laceni was sure it was something else.  
  
"Baboon"  
  
"Demon" Was she afraid of monkeys, perhaps? Or was there another hidden meaning?  
  
"Cold"  
  
"Priestess." Another weird answer. They didn't seem to be getting anywhere. He decided to continue.  
  
"Love"  
  
"Triangle." She answered instantly. Was there maybe something going on involving one man, two women? That sounded appropriate. It was good, very good, to know that the woman had one normal answer in her.  
  
"Kagome, some of your answers are very strange. I would like you to tell me something about them." He told her, giving her a face that she could easily trust.  
  
"Oh, god." She breathed. This is gonna be difficult. Should I lie? No. "I would tell you, but you would never believe me. Am...." She hesitated. Dr. Laceni nodded for her to go on. " Am I the last for today.?"   
  
He was surprised, but not altogether displeased. Her case interested him very much. He nodded curtly, and said, "I'm leaving right after I'm done with you today. Why?" He allowed a little curiosity to creep into his voice.  
  
"I would like to show you someone. But you have to promise not to try to pull his ears off. That could get ugly." Dr. Laceni agreed that it would indeed be ugly if anyones ears got pulled off. But what was the relevance of that?  
  
"Alright. Let me close up, and we can go to meet him." The psychologist said obligingly. Kagome looked relieved.  
  
"He.... um.... might be waiting for me outside the building. I get the feeling he doesn't approve of this." Dr. Laceni was beginning to get apprehensive. She was making it sound as if this man was dangerous. He nodded briskly again, gathering papers, and closing down.  
  
Ten minutes later, both Kagome and another man exited the building. Inuyasha studied him apprehensively. He was, of course, wearing the green and gold baseball cap over his dog ears. Was this a thurpist?  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome called to him, as she ran over. Aha! Thought Dr. Laceni. Thats Inuyasha. White hair? This is unusual.  
  
"Kagome, who's he?" Inuyasha snapped harshly. She flinched , and Inuyasha immediately felt sorry he had yelled. "Whats a thurpist?" He asked in a subtly kinder voice.  
  
Was this man an idiot? Or was he playing the part of immature baby? Dr. Laceni wondered. Or is this way more complicated than I thought. It got even more confusing for the poor man, when Kagome took off the baseball hat.  
  
He was shocked to see that Inuyasha was wearing white dog ears! They looked strangely real He had the weirdest urge to touch them, and he reached for the ears, and pulled. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on the back of his hand, and saw that Inuyashas hand had gone to the hilt of a sword.   
  
A SWORD?!  
  
This was too much.  
  
"Hands off, baka! How bout I try to pull your ears off?!"

* * *

Thank you so much to: 

Lady-Wicca666

Blind Raven

Remix-69er

FireFlamezZzZ

Inuyasha-Freak15

Wolfpack()

for helping me reach my goals.


	15. Chapter Fifteen FINAL CHAPTER

This is the **FINAL CHAPTER **, peoples, so pay attention. I gave up on the voting, cause nobody voted. However I did get several reviews, and there is an Honorary Mention to do. All I have to say for my self, as far as how it ends, is that I am sorry. But I had to end it somehow, and In case you didn't notice, this story is ANGST! Not necessarily a happy ending.

Todays Honorary Mention, and the last one for the story, is Inuyasha-Freak15. Thanks for reviewing this story. I am sorry I don't have much to say today. But I am very grateful to you. I have a goal of 200 reviews, and every single person who reviews is a help. When I do reach my goal, I will do something special for every one who was once an Honorary Mention. I will thank our properly then.

You wrote, Inuyasha-Freak15: omg! i luv it! i totally think youre dad is right! you should be a writer. i believe in your abilities! i hope to see you update soon, and i understand how hard it probably is to write something so sad. i kno how you feel. youre doin fine, i also cryed when i read this. great job getting emontions to come out of your readers. keep it up!

* * *

"What are you trying to pull?" Dr. Laceni demanded. Kagome was confused. She had expected confusion. Amazement, maybe. But not anger! Why was he angry at her? She glared warningly at Inuyasha, who was looking about ready to follow through with his threat to pull the doctors ears off. _This could get ugly_.   
  
_What was I thinking?!_ She thought, aghast. She had just realized that she had made a potential enemy out of her therapist. Not something easy to do, and certainly not wise. "Dr. Laceni, I can grantee you, those ears are real, see look." She pushed aside Inuyashas hair, the threat of a sit the only thing keeping him in check.  
  
Dr. Laceni just shook his head, wondering if he was losing it, when he saw that Inuyasha had no ears on the side of his head. "So, am I supposed to automatically believe that you are dating a hybrid _thing_, half dog and half human, with no proof at all? No real proof?" He asked rather angrily.   
  
"Hey! I am _NOT_ a thing!" Inuyasha protested, advancing on the poor man with claws at the ready. Kagome could see that this was going to be a problem. Inuyasha would kill him if she didn't do anything!  
  
"Sit!" She yelled, causing poor Inuyasha to do a face plant. _Ha! Never anger someone who can make you kiss the dirt._ She thought triumphantly.  
  
"What was that for?!" Inuyasha shrieked. _This is getting out of hand._ She thought grimly.  
  
"I have seen enough. I dont know _who_ you think you're trying to fool, young lady, but I refuse to work with you any longer." Dr. Laceni snapped, coloring with anger. _Oh, well._ She thought with regret. _He was pretty good. I guess hes just too down to earth.  
_  
She watched as he turned briskly away, walking to his car. He left _way_ too fast, it had to be above the speed limit. She really did wish he had worked out. _He was just too..... skeptical. Honestly, I need someone I can tell everything to. A friend from my time who I can talk to about why Ive really been missing school, and that sort of thing._

"Lets go, Kagome." Inuyasha said. He had the air of a parent who was furious with their child. _What was I thinking?_ She thought again miserably. No one spoke the entire way to the well, or when they were going through it. _Well, its not my fault Inuyashas a DDDD jerk! Its his fault!_

She didn't quite know how it was Inuyashas fault, but it had to be his fault somehow. She had to find someone to blame.

When they climbed out of the well, Inuyasha stared at her, ice in his eyes. He opened his mouth, said nothing, then shook his head. Then suddenly he looked angry. When finally he spoke, she was almost happy. She didn't know what was worse. The silence, that horrible silence, or his yelling.

"What the FFFF were you thinking?!" He yelled furiously. "What kind of stunt are you trying to pull. I dont know much about _your _time, but people there would think I was a monster!" _But you are, sort of! Arent you used to that by now?_ He looked at her like maybe she had lost it. She looked squarely back at him.

"What kind of idiot tries to introduce a demon to a human with no knowledge of demons, or spirits, or- or- or anything!? How stupid are you?" This was not the Inuyasha she knew. He was in a rage! _Was this really that big?_ Kagome thought. Suddenly she ran for the river, not a thought in her mind as to what she was doing. Tears blurred her eyes.

Inuyasha just stared at her retreating back, not knowing what to do. She disapeared into the trees. It looked like she was heading for the river. His sensitive nose picked up traces of a demon. _Kagome! She doesnt know!_ The demons scent came from the direction of the river. It was a frog demon or something. _Ugh. I hate frogs._ Inuyasha thought with a certain amount of disgust.

Suddenly he heard a scream. _Kagome!_ He sprang for the river. He didnt notice a small weight leaving him, so bent on rescueing the girl he loved. He reached the river, to see that the frog demon had pushed Kagome under the river. Bubbles rose to the surface. Inuyasha leaped for the river trying in vain to pull Kagome out. For some odd reason it didnt occur to him to kill the demon.

The demon snickered, and he felt himself fall under the water. he tried to return to the surface, but couldnt. He hadnt taken a breath before being submerged. He was running out of air!_ How can I save Kagome if I drown? _He thought. Now that it had finally occured to him to kill the stupid demon, he found that lack of oxygen made him too weak to try.

He was getting dizzy. Kagome seemed to be unconcious already, and he held tightly onto her. A red haze was slowly beginning to dominate his vision. Kagome opened her eyes breifly, and wrapped her arms around her. Suddenly something snapped. It seemed lovely to float here. No a care in the world....

Suddenly it didnt matter anymore. He was feeling good. Happy. Peaceful. _So this is how it ends._ He thought calmly. It didnt seem to be important. What could be more important than just floating here forever?

He was tired. So, so tired. But it didnt matter. Nothing mattered anymore. Not really. All that mattered was that Kagome was here. And he was here. They were at last together. Nothing separated them anymore, not even time. No more worries, no more problems....... nothing but Kagome and Inuyasha.

_Kagome. I love you, Kagome. And now we are here together. And we will be together forever and for all eternity. Together forever....... Kagome......._ He faded from conciousness. Colors swirled around him, then everything was black.

_Everything seemed so misty. But he was here. Kagome was in his arms, just like he had promised her. He had promised that once Naraku was dead, they would be together forever._

_Inuyasha drew his lovely Kagome towards him, a passionate kiss ready to spring from his lips. He had waited so long. So long for the pure, simple peace of love. A soft, yet firm hand brushed his cheek._

_She, his wonderful pure, perfect goddess, looked joyfully into his amber eyes, and tears made the scene more misty than before. Inuyasha recognized this dream. "Are we dreaming?" He murmured._

_"Not anymore Inuyasha. I think we died. But you know what? I dont mind." Kagome whispered back. No more barriers separated them. They embraced, and Inuyasha knew they would be together forever. Forever and all of eternity.

* * *

_

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

Thanks to:

FieryDemonFox

Camille

demonchik39

Water Knight Umi

The lady winged Knight

remix-69er

bloodykitsune

ANIMEGAL310

CriscoKittie

Inuyasha-Freak15 (Todays honorary mention)

Pinayazngrl

InuyashaJunky

For reveiwing The Cuts That Run So Deep

GOODBYE! OVER AND OUT

INUYASHAS HORSEGIRL


End file.
